Sailor Memories
by skyward takeo
Summary: The 6th season of Sailor Moon is here! Somewhere in the space, a remnant of Chaos has survive and plan to awaken him once more with the enemies named Deathsight Organization. Is this the reason why a mysterious Sailor Earth appeared to aid the senshi?
1. Present for the Rabbit of the Moon

**Sailor Memories**

_The Memory Arc of the series and what I consider the "6th season" of the series that continues the story of the senshi universe. The story is more of a continuation of the series in the anime plot version but I also try to somewhat unify it with the storyline in the manga version. It will be distinct from other season stories as Sailor Memories features series of flashbacks and memories with each senshi in focus within the storyline._

_Please tell me if you like the story so I can publish the succeding chapters of the story. All comments and suggestion are welcome from all readers. I do hope you like it. Enjoy reading!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and its characters. All is credited to Naoko Takeuchi._

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

"Happy Birthday!"

Confetti showers.

It was June 30. It was Usagi's 18th birthday. Together with Mamoru and the Inner Senshi is celebrating a party in the backyard garden of the of the Tsukino's residence. And they all presented their gifts to Usagi. She was so happy to receive them all.

Luna and Artemis had a share of meal too.

The door bell rings. Usagi open the door. It was Naru and Umino.

"Happy Birthday!" Naru greeted. Umino gave their gifts to Usagi.

"Oh thank you for the the gifts". Usagi says. "I'll definitely treasure all of these..."

"Naru... Umino." Ikuku-mama greets. "Your just in time for the cake! Come inside..."

"I am sensing that Usagi will be mature this time..." Rei says to the girls. As Usagi overhears her.

"I hate you Rei!" Usagi said "You don't give excuses even on my special day! I won't forgive you!"

"Oh really crybaby..." Rei teases."Act elegant now... princess, future, Neo-Queen Selenity- "

"Princess" Naru says.

"Neo-queen selenity?" Umino asked "What do they mean..."

"Ahaha" Usagi laughs. "Its nothing!"

Rei says, "Usagi dreams to be a princess when she reaches 18. But I still cannot sense her hard work to be one. Don't you agree?"

----------------------------------------

Every part of Tokyo city is seen. The buildings, the shopping malls, the restaurants, the cars in the streets and the people walking around the city.

"Chaos is not death..." an echo says from atop a building overlooking the skyscrapers of Tokyo.

----------------------------------------

Ikuko-mama started to call their attention as they are invited to sing the birthday song to Usagi as she ready to blow the cake. Usagi gladly blows the cake. Usagi was so happy that all of her friends and love ones are present on her very special day... especially Mamoru.

"Thank you everyone for coming" Kenji-papa greeted them. "I am happy that our daugther reaches this age... She's mature now. I believe her friends help her to be one. Thank you."

"I hope so..." Shingo comments.

"I think its time for the wine..." Ikuko-mama announced. Then they started to fill their wine glasses with wine. "For Usagi's birthday!" Everyone cheered for the toast.

----------------------------------------

The morning moon in the sky is showned. Glitters of light slowly falls to the ground of a shadowed corner. The glitters of light then forms a silhoutte of a girl with a verly long hair and says, "Earth is in threat..."

----------------------------------------

"I am glad Mamoru..." Usagi says as she clutched on Mamoru's shoulder. There were in far corner of the garden overlooking the roses. "that your here. I am happy..."

"I am always here." Mamoru said. "Here's my gift..." He showed her a box.

Usagi eyes gleam with the box. She opens it. And it was a beautiful moon crytal pendant. "I thought it is a ring already..."

"What? Usa..." Mamoru asked.

"Nothing!" Usagi replied. "Thank you. I am more happy that you are here. It has been a -- year since the Threelights departed. I hope everything will be alright. It is you who I want more than anything else"

"I love you, Usako", Mamoru says. "I love you too" Usagi replies and they kiss.

Suddenly the was a huge explosion in the city. Their kiss was broked. "What was that!" Mamoru exclaimed.

"Mamoru look!" Usagi pointed a huge black tornado rising in the sky but located in the city. The Inner senshi were surprised too by the explosion.

"What just suddenly happened!" Minako exclaimed. They all looked at the tornado rising from the city. "Girls, look!" Rei gasped.

"What..."

Ami and Makoto notices that Naru and Umino were frozed as if mannequins. Even Kenji-papa, Ikuko-mama and Shingo were froze. Everything went silent. Noi sound. Even the wind stop blowing. Everything is dead silent.

"Artemis!" Minako calls "Luna..." Both cats were froze while eating.

"Mom! Dad! Shingo!" Usagi shouts. She was worried.

"I strongfly believe that the cause of all these is the black tornado in the city- Argghh!" Mamoru feels tightness in his chest. Usagi worries. "We must hurry!" He said while holding his chest.

"Let's transformed!" The girls transformed to sailor soldiers and along with Tuxedo Mask they head towards the city.

This is impossible! A new enemy appears!" Sailor Moons thinks while running down the street with the others. It's impossible Chaos was already vanished.

They discover that the whole metropolis were froze like mannequins in what they were doing as if time stop them from moving. "Why is this happening asked?" Sailor Moon asked. "We did seal the enemy right?"

"I can't believe it too" Sailor Jupiter says. "But there is a possibility that the escape!" They arrive at the root of the tornado. It was huge.

Sailor Mercury reads from her visor. "It expels a huge energy altering the planet's system of natural energies" She says. "Someone must have release it. I don't know but we must stop it"

"Then we have to destroy it!" Jupiter announces. Then Tuxedo Mask felt tightness in his chest again and he collapsed. Sailor Moon attend to him. The Inner senshi were wondering what is causing him to collapse.

"I can sense evil in it..." Sailor Mars says.

"I can't believe it!" Mercury says as she uses her visor. "I'm trying to get the source of the energy but all data that I can receive is a huge amount of enerygy. My visor cannot contain the amount of energy! Its- Ahhhh!" Mercury was thrown away.

"Mercury!" The senshi cried.

Sparkling Wide Pressure! Mars Flame Sniper! Venus Love and Beauty Shock!

But their powers just absorbed by the tornado. The senshi can't believe it. It wasn't affected. Then it releases tentacles of energy and shoots Mars, Jupiter and Venus. They were thrown away.

"What is this thing?" Jupiter asked. "It is so powerful..." Mars struggled.

"Mamoru..." worries. "Are you feeling well? You don't look fine"

"I am fine now..." said. "It subsides..."

"Let me finish this now" Sailor Moon held the rod. "Moon Tiara Action!"

But the black tornado just absorbed the attacked. It unleashes an energy attack to Sailor Moon. She tries to shield herself but Sailor Moon was knocked down. Everyone was shocked. Then the black tornado unleashes again another vines of energy attack and strike all the senshi in the chest. The senshi struggle in seizure as the powerful attack was draining the power of senshi!

"This can't be!!" Mercury struggles. "Its feeding from our soldier powers..."

"Ahhh!!!"

"What's happening!!!" Sailor Moon gasped as her Eternal Sailor Moon outfit turns to Super then to ordinary senshi outfit. "I'm loosing my power..." she thinks. Then she sees her Eternal Moon brooch fall in the ground. Usagi could not believe it as she was transformed back to her birthday dress.

The Inner senshi struggles and then their last energy drained turning them back to their ordinary dress again. They just couldn't believe in what happened to their power-up star planet power.

Usagi blankly stares at her Eternal brooch. "My power..."

"What shall we do!" Venus exclaimed as the power from thew black tornado becomes stronger becuase of the powers absorbed.

Then an attack suddenly hit the tornado from nowhere. The senshi were surprised. It created a blinding light. Then the black tornado sucked in the underground and dies out. They show a shadow of a senshi then it run away, then vanished.

"Who is that?" Rei thinks. "She help us... but what happened to our power."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls return to the party. They already send Mamoru to his apartment to rest.

"I still can't believe to what just happened" Makoto says. "Our powers... then everything went normal" All the cars and people were back to normal.

"I can sense that evil is lurking in that tornado" Rei says as they arrive in the Tsukino residence. "If this is the work of a new enemy then we must investigate..."

"Usagi, are you ok?" Minako asked. "I know this is your special day but our responsibility as-"

"Yes, I am ok..." Usagi answer. "But I am quite worried to Mamoru..." It's the first time he had that sick experience. She thinks.

Usagi had a flashback of Mamoru a while ago when she is in the apartment. "I'm.. fine. Don't worry, Usako" Mamoru said while lying in the bed with a contorting face ofa sick.

"Where have you been!?" Luna greets them. "Ikuko-mama was worried... and Naru and Umino too."

"Usagi!" Ikuko-mama called. "Girls! There are more cut cakes left..."


	2. The Return of the Outer Senshi

**Chapter 2: Return of the Outer Senshi**

_Please tell me if you like the story so I can publish the succeding chapters of the story. All comments and suggestion are welcome from all readers. I do hope you like it. Enjoy reading!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and its characters. All is credited to Naoko Takeuchi._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The following day the Inner Senshi were disscussing of what had just happened the day before at Hikawa Shrine.

"How can enemies rose again?" Makoto asked. "We already sealed the source of evil in the galaxy. How did this happen?"

"Somebody must have free it again". Minako said.

"Then who is that powerful being?" Usagi asked."That tornado also absorbed our powers, how can we fight?"

Rei was meditating in front of a burning fire in the altar. "Rei?" Ami called.

Rei stopped. "I sense evil and dark power... I sense Chaos!"

____________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, A girl with a long hair shown though shadowed has been wandering in the streets of Tokyo.

In the shadowed underground of the the city is an office with staffs wearing laboratory gowns who are working in the office. Only silhouttes of them shown. A phone rang in of the desk of the staffs. A woman with a green hair answered the phone.

"Can I speak to Citrine?" The woman on the other lined asked. The call was transferred.

"Madamme!" A woman with an orange hair answered while typing on the computer.

"You are on your first assignment..." the woman said. "I like the report you presented to us. Your strategy is impressive. In this way we can awaken our master immediately"

"Thank you madamme" Citrine response. "Like what my report says, I will get the pure heart crystal of a kind person and sucked out from there the essence of our master. You can count on me on this assignment."

Her fax machine receives a message. An information was send.

"This is your target" woman on the other line said. She then hang the phone. Citrine get the data.

The silhoutte of "Madamme" on the other line was shown facing a huge glass container with a dark cloud inside it. She looked up. "Patience, master... patience..."

___________________________________________________

A sports car was running in the highway near the sea. On the ride were Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru.

"So did you enjoy our vacation in Nagoya, Hotaru?" Michiru asked.

"Yes, I hope to returned there again soon!" Hotaru replied and giggled. Setsuna was looking in the sea who seems into deep thinking.

"Setsuna, you look worried?" Haruka asked her then she stopped when she notice the road sign. "Tokyo, here we go..."

___________________________________________________

Later that day in Juuban Park.

"I think I'm too early to be here" Naru said while looking at her watch. They were going to meet and see the new gem store in the city.

"You must be careful then..." Luna said while walking with Usagi in the parking alley to meet Naru in the Juuban Park.

"We are still not sure who the enemies are." Usagi said. "We have to investigate..."

"Naru!" she greeted Naru. "I'm excited to see the new shop! Let's go!"

"Wait" Naru said. "Do you know her?"

"Huh!"

Naru point to her behind. Usagi look.

"Our master is living in your pure heart. It is time to get him!" The woman in an orange hair said. She tackle Usagi away.

"Ahh!" Naru scream. "Usagi!"

"I am not wrong. You are on this file" She said then look at the folder again. Naru was confuse but she attack her.

"Girls!" Usagi called to her communicator. "Enemies! ...and Naru is the target!"

The woman reveal a black star in her palm and shoot a beam directly at Naru. Her pure heart crystal appear.

"Moon Eternal Power Make up!"

Usagi was surprise that her suit was in Super Sailor Moon form and not in Eternal Sailor Moon form.

The woman is about to take the heart crystal. "Stop!"

"Everyone deserves peace! And Naru is a good friend. Interrupting a meeting should not be forgiven. I am the the soldier of love and justice! I am Sailor MoonI. In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"Sailor Moon?" she says "Proctector of this planet..."

"I am Citrine!" she said. "Member of the Deathsight Organization! Our mission is to collect our master through the clean heart crystal of people"

"Deathsight?" Sailor Moon wonder. "Master?"

"Chaos!" Citrine says. "Hmp!"

"Chaos!!!" Luna exclaimed.

Small black crystals thrown to Sailor Moon and pinned her down. "Argh!"

"Usagi!" "Naru!"

The Inner senshi arrived and saw Sailor Moon on the ground and the unconscious Naru with the pure heart crystal.

They transformed but to their surprised they were in their ondinary suit and not in their super forms.

"Lack of power..." Mars thinks. "Did the tornado absorb it all?"

"And who the hell are you!?" Citrine exclaims

"We are the soldiers proctecting the peace of this planet. We are the Inner Senshi of Silver Millenium!"

"Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter!"

"Quartz monster! Awake!!!" Citrine calls. A monster was form out of the yellow crytal. Citrine orders her to attack the senshi.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The quartz monster avoided the attack of Mars and delfects Jupiter's attack.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" But Citrine deflect it! The quarts monster shoots a long ribbon that trap the Inner senshi and pull them around as it turn crytallyze. Theycannot move now.

"Now, no one will stop me!" Citrine opens a test tube glass and absorbs black essences from the pure heart crystal. "Success! My plan is success!"

"What is she doing?!" Usagi thinks. She still cannot move as she look like experiencinga heavy gravity.

Citrine finishes and closes the tube glass. "Mission accomplished! What the-"

Three attacks stops her. The pure heart crystal was pushed and return to Naru.

"Those attacks!" "We know it!"

Red petal roses flew by the wind.

"Guarded by Uranus. I am the soldier of wind. Sailor Uranus!"

"Guarded by Neptune. I am the soldier of ocean. Sailor Neptune!"

"Guarded by Pluto. I am the soldier of revolution. Sailor Pluto!"

"Guarded by Saturn. I am the soldier of ruin. Sailor Saturn!"

"We are the soldier of the Outer rim. Invited by the new age!"

"Haruka! Michiru! Setsuna!" Sailor Moon calls. "And Hotaru!"

"The Outer senshi!" Mercury says. "They're here"

"Soldiers of the outer rim?!" Citrine wonders.

"Silent Wall!"

Citrine evades the attack. "They are really testing our strength... quart monster let''s show them what Deathsight has been trained for!"

The two lounge an attack to the Outer senshi. "World Shaking!" "Deep Submerge!"

Citrine and the quartz monster avoided the attack to their surprise. "Shinning pyrite!"

The Outer senshi were blasted.

"Quartz monster, show them you true prowess!" Citrine commands. "Heh, heh..."

The quartz monster absorbed their the Outer senshi powers and turn them to their original form again. The senshi were all surprise.

"Neptune! Uranus!" Jupiter calls. "Their power... gone!"

"Saturn! Pluto! It can't be..." Venus says.

"Arggh, what happen to our power?!" Uranus says. "The enemies are powerful. It is weakening us."

"The enemies... " Pluto says. "They absorbed our super form. I can't believe it!"

"You should not underestimate the power of Deathsight!" The monster says.

"While you are under a defeat. I will take this one to my master" Citrine shows them the tube and starts to go away. But then a ball of energy suddenly hits her hand and and drop it on the floor. It shatters and the black mass goes fades away. "No... master!"

It was from a shadowed senshi. They were surprised that the attack came from an unknown soldier. Then the figure draws a white ball of energy that turn into a new medallion and throw it to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is about to grab the new medallion when she feels a new energy from it. "A new power?" she thinks. Sailor Moon holds it and feels an incredible power. Her moon insigna glows in her forehead. A new power runs to her body and to her sailor suit. A blinding light surrounds she felt its presence. She was still in Super Sailor Moon form but a awaken power has added to her.

Then the shadowed senshi shoot white energies to all the senshi to which it was absorb by their body through their brooches. The senshi felt the same new power awakened. Their planet insignia'sglowed in their forehead. They are still in their same sailor suit form but feels a new tremendous power added to their planet protection power.

"What is happening here!!!" Citrine exclaims. "Quartz monster... finish all of them!"

"Yes madamme!" the mosnter replied.

"A new power for the Moon Princess... you must trust your heart!" The shadowed sailor says. Sailor Moon nodded. She closes her eyes and feels again the new power. In her mind she sees the images of the beauty of earth. A happy family. A blossoming flower. A playing rodent. A flying bird. A sunset. Then a moon scepter appears in front of her and she hold it.

"Moon Silver Crystal Ethereal Illumination!"

The quartz monster was destroyed. Citrine could not believe it and runs away quickly. The shadowed senshi was gone too.

"I forget to thank her..." Sailor Moon says.

"But aren't you glad that our powers came back!" Jupiter said.

The shadowed senshi was in a tree. Hiding. "It won't be neccessary... Moon Princess."

___________________________________________________

The Outer senshi had a conversation after the encounter in the sea coast.

"I am certain that figure is another senshi" Haruka say as she leans her back on her car. "But everything else is still a mystery"

"She help us and gave us a new power." Hotaru says.

"A new enemy has appear..." Setsuna says. "Then the source of all evil is not completely seal"

The splash of sea waves against the waterbreak becomes violent.

"The sea is angry..." Neptune says. "The waves says it... The source of evil is lurking around."


	3. Blossoms in Thunder

**Chapter 3: Blossoms in Thunder**

_This is "**Jupiter Memory**" a backstory/sideplot focus for Makoto Kino but still related to the whole Sailor Memories plot. All throughout, Makoto is always caught talking about the older senpai who broke her heart that lead her to move a place from where the current Inner senshi are living. And in the manga plot especially in Volume 11, "Casablanca Memories" she stated her favorite flower Sasanqua reminds her a memory of being heart broken. I try to explore these themes to make this stand-alone and backstory for Makoto. I hope you like it. This also marks the return of Asanuma Ittou who has quite a series of appearance in the manga plot than in the anime. __Other senshi will also have their own backstory memory stories as the story goes on. _

_You may also notice that my characterization of the main casts especially Usagi and the Inner senshi have mature characterization and humorous traits like crybaby and klutz attitude especially of Usagi is lessen. Usagi is already 18 here and the others too, so they are mature now in their character but humorous traits are not totally remove because all of us like it, right?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A blond hair boy in Moto Azabu Junior High school uniform gets off the bus station.

"It looks like I have been away for long time" He said. "I suddenly missed this place"

Meanwhile, Makoto visits a plant shop to see new breeds of plants that she can buy. The shopkeeper points her to the new ones. Makoto went to the stand as she browses around; one plant with large and brightly pink flowers caught her attention suddenly.

"Sasanqua!" Makoto says. "This is..."

"'Oh, we sell Sasanquas now" The storekeeper says. "It's the first time we sell these plants. It is just newly delivered. I will give you discount if you take one since you frequently buys to our shop"

"Thank you... These are my favorite flowers!" Makoto says. "It reminds me a lot of memories too."

________________________________________________

Usagi was alone in the park. Pondering.

"A problem that hides in your heart is seen through your eyes" A girls with a light blue dress with a long hair tied in a ponytail says in front of Usagi. Her eyes is blue like the deep colors of the cerulean water. Usagi looked up at her she felt a warm feeling. She also notices and adore her unique cerulean eyes.

"I see in your eyes... a problem is bothering you. It is coming from your heart." The girl says. Usag ask who is she.

"Harumi Chiba" She extends her hand to Usagi.

Chiba. Usagi thinks. Strange, she has Mamoru's same surname. They could be distant relative.

"Usagi Tsukino! Hehe..." She shakes her hand. But as soon as she felt her skin to the girl, she felt an intense warm feeling from her. "Oh is this the aura energy of this person" She thinks. "I wonder who she really is..."

"Usagi Tsukino, but my friends call me Usagi". She says. "So you predict I have a problem..."

"Ms. Tsukino, it is seen clearly in your eyes." Harumi says.

"Honestly, I am worrying about my boyfriend, Mamoru. I know he is not feeling well" Usagi explains. "Yet he hides it to me. I know, I know... He just doesn't show it. But I know he is in pain."

"The best that you can do is to hope that all things will go right" Harumi says as she tosses her long light blue hair. "Try to persuade him that he can trust you. If he's in a hard situation a sparkle of hope that you can give to him may strengthen him."

"Actually I am new in town" Harumi continues. "I frequently travel and it is my first time to be in this place. I am not familiar here since I just move from Okinawa recently. Ms. Tsukino could you helped me?"

"Ahaha.. Please stop calling me Ms. Tsukino" Usagi replies. "Just call me Usagi! Just like my friends calls me."

"Ok, Ms. Tsuki-" Harumi giggles decently. "I mean, Usagi..."

"Hehe.." Usagi thinks Harumi is like a princess and very feminine in every move. "Come, I will show you around. You have a nice dress. Did you come from a wealthy family or is it the latest fashion trend nowadays?" She asked as Harumi giggles. The two walked together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto went home to her apartment carrying a Sasanqua in a pot. She left the pot in a corner. "It has been hard to live alone" She thinks. "That's why I am grateful to meet friends here" She then stares to the Sasanqua in the corner of her room.

*Flashback*

_A tall boy gives a Sasanqua flower to Makoto. She happily receives it. The moment she take it in her hand she blushes._

"Beautiful Sasanquas..." Makoto says. "But it suddenly brings back strong memories of the past... I know it has been long ago. And I have to forget it... But seeing again this flower brings back a memory of my first love. The first boy I love... but also the first boy who broke my heart." She begins to have teary eyes.

____________________________________________

Usagi and her new friend, Harumi meets Ami, Rei and Minako at Crown Game Center. Usagi introduces Harumi to them. Rei had a strange feeling to Harumi who smiles to them. Rei become suspicious to Harumi. Minako notices a huge billboard of rising model Misami Fujita outside the buildings. She informs them that Chizu has just been inthe modeling recently and became so popular already that appeared innumerous commercials, ads, and fashion magazines.

"How I wish I could wear those clothes she endorses..." Usagi says.

_____________________________________________

Makoto was walking toward the Crown Game Center to meet Usagi's company when she was surprise to see Asanuma Ittou.

"Asanuma!"

"Makoto! I'm glad tosee you. ! It has been a while" Asanuma says. "How are you?"

"I'm fine". Makoto reply. "How's Moto Azabu High? I guess you are studying hard. What brought you here?"

"I have been in a seminar for 2 weeks in Kawaguchi" Asanuma says.

"Oh, the old place I used to stay before" Makoto says.

"Really"

"I used to go to a school there before I move here in Juuban High"

They started to walk together. Asanuma tells Makoto that he is with a friend he met in Kawaguchi living in their house for a while because he wants to see his place while on school week break. "Oh, he is waitng there. I want you to meet him"

A tall boy with dark blond hair and brown eyes is leaning on his back ina post. He notices the two and goes to them.

Asanuma says."Makoto, I want you to mee..."

"Huh!" Makoto gasped. "Junichiro!?"

"Makoto!?"

Asanuma was puzzled. "You know... Junichiro Shimada? You know each other?"

"How I can forget him..." Makoto says then she said her friends are waiting for her at the game center and she hopes to see Asanuma again. She then runs away and pass Junichiro.

"What did just happen to Makoto?" Asanuma ask. "She don't look fine"

"Makoto..." Junichiro whispers. "That girl..."

_____________________________________________

Meanwhile, Makoto meet Usagi and Harumi at the Crown Game Center. She learned that the other girls were invited by Minako to see the new clothes endorsed by model Chizu Fujita at the mall. Usagi said that they will follow them. She introduces Makoto to Harumi who smiles at her.

"You seem to be in sorrow. Did you cry?" Harumi asked.

Makoto was surprised as if Harumi reads her emotions. Usagi was curious what happened to Makoto.

"Umm... nothing! I'm not feeling well, maybe I'll just go home" Makoto replied and suddenly goes away.

Harumi says that Makoto seems depress. Usagi says that she must have been tired from school and that she was living alone. "Odd... Makoto seems different today." Usagi thinks.

_____________________________________________

Makoto went to a botanical garden. As she goes around the garden, she saw pink Sasanquas. She stares at it.

_A tall boy gives a Sasanqua flower to Makoto. She happily receives it. The moment she take it in her hand she blushes._

Everytime I see Sansanqua, I remember my first love. Makoto thought. To experience love for the first time is a wonderful experience. Everyday is a happy day. Sometimes it makes me sleepless at night. I always have the energy to go to school. But the first love is also my first broken love.

She picks up the flower. "I thought I'm already over it when I transfer here in Juuban. Everything is fine. Until today… my hurt feelings resurfaces again…. Until Junichiro-sempai shows up today…"

*Flashback*

Makoto hits the ball during a play at the gym. One of the girls in brown skirt uniform pats her back and comments how she improve a lot since joining the sports club. She was then introduced to a tall boy with a dark blonde hair – Junichiro Shimada.

"Hi! I'm glad to meet you. I hope we can be good friends" Junichiro greets as he extends a hand to Makoto.

Makoto shakes his hands as she cannot take away a stare at him. Junichiro and Makoto became close friends because of the Sports Club. They spent sometime together and even help each other on their class assignments. Junichiro is a senior to Makoto, so she call him Junichiro-sempai. It did not hinder them to become close to each other as they easily become friends.

"Charan!!!" Makoto presents delicious lunch food she cooked to Junichiro.

"Wow it smells and looks good to eat!" Junichiro says. Makoto gave it to Junichiro who asks her what she will eat.

"I have made another one for me!" Makoto showed it.

"Makoto this is delicious! Thanks!" Junichiro says he bites a shrimp on the chopstick. Makoto smiled and eat too.

******

Junichiro is a kind friend. Makoto thinks. I admire all the wonderful traits in him. I thought it was all friendship all along. Until I realize I am doing an unrequited love…

*Flashback*

Makoto was sitting in a hill under the shade of a tree. She was writing letters on a paper when a shadow blocks her lights.

A tall boy gives a Sasanqua flower to Makoto. She happily receives it. The moment she take it in her hand she blushes. It was Junichiro.

"Oh, Junichiro…" Makoto says. "Its beautiful!"

"It is a Sasanqua" Junichiro says. "It it fits to your personality… bright.. but very strong and compassionate"

"Thank you"

"Actually I am going to ask a favor to you. I think you can help me."

"Say it" Makoto says as she looks at the details of the flower. "Anything that I can do"

"Could you help me be introduce to Misami?" Junichiro ask. "I know you are very close together. I like her. I don't know how to know her if its not through you."

_It was that day that crashes my world. A revelation that I won't forget. I thought he would confess his feelings for me… I expected too much. But I cannot hate him for that for I love him._

Makoto crumples the letter she is suppose to give to Junichiro. _Misami is a close friend of mine too. I know she like Junichiro too. She confided t to me. And she wants to know him too. I expected Junichiro will choose me as I feel I am closer to him. We both like the same boy but Junichiro did not choose me._

The Sansanqua flower roll down the hill and blown by the wind away

******

____________________________________________

The Inner senshi were at the mall. Minako told them that Chizu Fujita will have an autograph signing there and they want to see her personally. Usagi agrees. But Rei and Ami were more interested in clothes instead than chasing the model.

"Hey girls, there's Chizu!" Minako rushes to the crowd along with Usagi. "I want to see her and have her autograph!"

Rei, Ami and Makoto followed. "I cannot see her" Ami says. "Oh, there…"

The orange hair model was gladly signing autographs in her pictures. Usagi and Minako was starstrucked in front of her. Then Makoto notices Asanuma among the crowd. Rei and Ami get closer and was lagging behind. Suddenly, a hand grabs her wrist. Makoto turns around to see who it was.

"Juni-?"

He pulls her away from the crowd.

____________________________________________

Junichiro and Makoto were in a coffee shop.

"So tell me? Am I the reason why you suddenly left the school?" Junichiro asked. Makoto did not reply. She just hold her coffee cup.

"I am surprise when you suddenly leave. I never heard any of you since then. You left a lot in the school… I'm sorry…"

"It wasn't only you why I left. Yes, I want to forget you and everything about the school. I want to forget my broken heart. But I feel I needed to. Somehow, a part of me carries me to go to this place." Makoto replied. "And now you suddenly showed up"

_____________________________________________

Meanwhile. Asanuma gets an autograph from Chizu. He was glad to receive it.

"Join in our game later. The winner will get a chance to have a date with me" Chizu invites then winks at him.

Asanuma was starstruck and agreed to join. Usagi notices him and greets him. Rei notices Makoto's absence. Later, the Inner senshi walk by the coffee shop and sees Makoto with Junichiro.

"She didn't say that she has a date today." Minako says.

"The boy… he look like Motoki" Usagi says. Rei tells them that could it be the boy Makoto was talking about before who broke her heart. Suddenly they saw Asanuma rushing inside the coffee shop and goes to them.

______________________________________________

Asanuma greets Makoto and Junichiro. He comments that they are good paired together. But Asanuma says that Junichiro has won the date prize for model Chizu. Junichiro was puzzled. Asanuma says he joined the contest but he uses Junichiro's name so he can't claim the date prize. Junichiro hesitate to go on the date but Asanuma begs him to meet Chizu.

Chizu was dropped by the vehicle to an office. One of the assistant reminds her of the prize date with a fan later. She agreed to be pick up at 5pm. She went inside the building and proceed to a door that has stairs that leads to a dark basement. Chizu walks in a dark hallway. As she walks the hallway, Chizu strips off her fashion clothes and puts on her laboratory gown and wears her glasses. She was Citrine. And it was Deathsight Organization's office.

Citrine enters another door and sees office desks with dividers, computers and files. She went to her desk and calls "Madame." She was told that her new target will be send via fax. Her fax machine receives a data and prints. Citrine comments that her being a Deathsight member hinders her career as a model. The fax machine stops. Citrine picks up the paper. She gasped that she saw already the target person earlier at the mall.

______________________________________________

Makoto was walking with Junichiro at the mall. Junichiro tells Makoto that he still would like to be in friends with her. Makoto admitted that it was hard for her to deal with him again. She said that she was trying to get over the bad memory but she also admitted that it was hard to do it right away. He apologizes to her again. He said he didn't intent to hurt her. Makoto says that it is already in the past and they have to move on in their lives. She admitted her wrong expectation also cause her grief of a past memory. Makoto says that she should expect much.

Asanuma greets them. He said to Junichiro that Chizu is waiting at the restaurant. He gave him a bouquet of roses to give to Chizu. Junichiro goes the restaurant with them. From the distance they saw Chizu waiting in one of the tables. Junichiro says that she is admirable and pretty. Asanuma pushes him to go now to the table. Makoto and Asanuma goes outside. They saw the two talking in the table from a distance outside. Makoto looks at them.

"_She is admirable and pretty"_ Junichiro's description of Chizu echoes in Makoto's mind. She felt a pinch of jealousy. "Why am I feelings this when I shouldn't be" She thought. "We live separate lives now that is how it is going to be."

_______________________________________________

Asanama begs to Junichiro to share the story that happened in a date with Chizu. Junichiro said that he told Chizu that he was the one who gave the flowers for Chizu. He said that Chizu appreciated it and sent her thanks to Asanuma by giving free passes for the Tokyo Fashion Show next month. Asanuma was happy to have the passes.

After a while, Asanuma walks alone in the mall park to see Makoto. An orange hair woman in laboratory gown with eyeglasses appears from a distance. Asanuma looks on as she walks toward him. The woman says that he was on her target files. He tries to recognize her as he tries to understand what she is talking about.

"Huh… Chi--" Asanuma tries to recognize her.

The woman tosses her laboratory gown and reveals herself. "No. Citrine!"

"Citrine?!" Asanuma puzzled. Citrine shoots a blast her palm to extract Asanuma's pure heart crystal. Asanuma struggles and screams from pain. Makoto hears him and sees them from the corner. She calls the Inner senshi. Makoto was about to join the scene when suddenly Junichiro appears as he try get the crystal from Citrine. Citrine awake a quartz monster and throws Junichiro in the wall. He was knock away and whispers Asanuma's name as he goes unconscious.

"Junichiro! Asanuma! It is wrong to join the fight against the enemies." Makoto thinks. "Jupiter Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Citrine extracts a black essence to a test tube from the pure heart crystal. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Who the hell?!"

"I won't forgive someone like you to hurt my friends who have pure hearts" Sailor Jupiter says. "I will punish you in the name of the planet Jupiter. I am the soldier of protection. I am Sailor Jupiter!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Citrine and the monster were hit. Jupiter snatcher the pure heart crystal and return it to Asanuma. He return to breathe again. She was about to attend to Junichiro when Citrine stop her.

"Don't move or this guy will die" Citrine says as the monster grabs Junichiro by the neck and strangles him.

"This time will be a 100% success!" Citrine says. "You sailor soldiers keep on interrupting my mission. I cannot keep on failing as I want to gain a higher position in Deathsight but at the same time I love my other popular career" She laughed as she raise that test tube.

A ball of light her hand and it shatters. She couldn't believe it. She failed. It was the shadowed senshi. She says again that Earth is in threat. Citrine retaliated in anger and blast "Shinning Pyrite" to the shadowed senshi. A Mars Flame Sniper stopped it. Sailor Moon and the other Inner senshi appeared. The shadowed senshi thanks for saving her from the attack and jumps away after. Citrine ordered again to destroy the senshi. The monster blast shards of stars to the Inner senshi.

"Flower Hurricane!"

The shard of stars destroys. It knocks away Citrine and the monster. "I won't forgive you for hurting them" Jupiter says as he carries the unconscious Junichiro to the others. "Supreme Thunder!"

The thunders blast the Citrine and the monster. "Moon Silver Crystal Ethereal Illumination!"

The quartz monster destroys. But as soon as they recover Citrine was gone too.

Junichiru opens his eyes and returns to his consciousness. Jupiter goes to attend him. "Are you…" Junichiru weakly whispers. "… the one who save me?" Jupiter nooded.

Meanwhile atop the building the Outer senshi just watched what happened. "That mysterious senshi appears again…" Sailor Uranus says.

"And the new enemies too. Calling themselves Deathsight?" Sailor Neptune says. "Why do they need the pure heart crystals?"

Sailor Pluto stands behind and while Sailor Saturn sits on the edge looking down at them.

________________________________________________

The bright sunsets appears at the bus station. Makoto and Asanuma fetches Junichiro to the bus going to Kawaguchi.

"I will surely miss your company" Asanuma says then looks at Makoto. "I mean… we will miss you, right, Makoto?"

"Yes…of course" Makoto replied almost in whisper. Junichiro smiled. He then boards the bus as Makoto looks on.

Asanuma waves a goodbye as Junichiro looks on them sitting on the bus. Makoto's green eyes fill with sadness. The bus moves on. After a few meters it stops. Junichiro steps on the door then Makoto runs to him.

"I forget to tell you that my relationship with Misami didn't work out. Thank you for the friendship." Junichiro says and takes Makoto's hand. He gave her a Sasanqua flower. "Let's exchange letters. I am looking forward to see you again, Makoto… I will miss you."

Makoto agreed as she holds the Sasanqua. Junichiro walks back inside the bus and it starts to go again. Makoto chases the bus. She stops after a few paces and wave goodbye to Junichiro.

I will remember the beautiful memories. Makoto thought as she smells the Sasanqua. "Goodbye!" She waves as the bus rolls toward the road leading to a bright orange sunset.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:**_ Harumi means "springtime beauty" while Chiba as we know means "Earth".  
All comments are welcome._


	4. Soldier of Heart

**Chapter 4: Sailor of Heart**

Mamoru, sleeping in the middle of the night suddenly feel the chest pains again. He woke up crying in the pain he never felt before. "Arggh. This pain!" He thinks. "The doctor said that I am not sick but why is this happening to me… arghh. I must find the reason why this is happening to me"

He sees a shadow of a senshi with a long hair veiled by his window curtain. "Who's there?" Mamoru wonder. He sways the curtain and all he sees is the midnight sky.

__________________________________________________

Meanwhile Harumi sees Usagi at the streets. She invited Usagi to tour her around Tokyo because she wants to get familiar to the places around. Usagi agrees.

It was early Saturday morning at Hikawa Shrine; Rei was sweeping dried leaves on the shrine grounds when she saw Luna walking. She asks where Usagi is. Luna said she is not home and she leave early to tour her new friend.

"Ah… It's Harumi!" Rei says. "Hmm Luna, I sense something strange about that new friend of Usagi. She easily befriends her. Her aura is different."

"You know Usagi" Luna says. "She is friend to everyone."

Meanwhile, Usagi and Harumi were touring Tokyo.

"Wow the beauty of the city stood here!" Harumi exclaims. "Such a wonderful view" They were at the viewing deck of the Tokyo Tower. Usagi was eating a vanilla ice cream.

"Magnificent isn't it?" Usagi says. "This place is romantic to me" She thinks of Mamoru and worries about him again.

"Worrying about your boyfriend again?" Harumi asked. Usagi nodded. "Cheer up! I am sure he will be fine"

Usagi invites her to see other places. They visited Shibuya district and Riponggi. They visited the high rise mall and shops around. Harumi buys flowers while Usagi is on her second vanilla ice cream. While walking in the corner of Shibuya, Harumi sees a dog caretaker. She caresses one of the dogs. Usagi tries to caress a bulldog but it bark on her. She runs away as all of the dogs went after her. Harumi laughs as Usagi keeps on screaming for her mom.

Usagi stopped running and was glad that she lost those dogs. Harumi follows behind and tells her to walk across the street. She grabs Usagi hands and they cross the main street of Shibuya together with other pedestrians. "All I can see is such a happy face of Harumi" Usagi thinks. "I wish I am like her always happy." Usagi imitates a doll model of the store while Harumi tries on one of the clothes. Usagi then tries one of the gowns but she was surprise it cannot be fit on her. The sales lady notices a trouble inside the fitting room and walks in to her. Usagi try to close the zipper but the sales lady suggest trying the bigger size as it doesn't fit on her. Usagi insists and her waist fat is hindering the closure of the zipper. Harumi walks in when the zipper broke and the lock flies away in front of her. Harumi giggle as Usagi cries that she didn't intend to damage the gown.

Usagi then poses in front of a Japanese shrine as Harumi takes pictures of her. They take turns and now Harumi poses as Usagi takes pictures of her. At the shrine, they saw a large pond with kois. Harumi rushes to see the bright red and orange fishes as Usagi follows her. Usagi sees Haruka and Michiru. Haruka asked Usagi why she was there without Mamoru. Usagi turns sad briefly but replies that he is busy and she is with a friend. Usagi introduces Harumi to them. The two stares her and becomes suspicious. Harumi extends a hand and says she would like to be friends them. Usagi says that Michiru plays a beautiful music from her violin and Haruka is a professional motorbike racer. Harumi says that both are admirable person. The two then left as they say that they are glad to meet Harumi and hopes that Setsuna and Hotaru will meet her too.

______________________________________________

At the Deathsight office. Citrine screams when she look at the mirror that she had a scar on her cheek. She comments that no matter how many make-up she puts the scar cannot be hide. She worries her pictorial assignment. Then, she opens her computer. Citrine angrily blames the sailor soldiers for the scar in the last battle. Her telephone rings. It was "Madame"

"Yes, madame!" Citrine replies. "Umm… I haven't done yet. But this time I will succeed"

"I will count on that, Citrine" Madame drops the phone. Then her fax machines beeps and receives data. Citrine picks it up then she sees her mirror and sees herself with a scar. She quickly picks it and throws it on the wall, shattering the mirror.

_________________________________________________

Ami was visiting Rei at the Hikawa Shrine. They saw Usagi and Harumi coming. They were received by Rei and Usagi says that Harumi is visiting the places around the city as she likes to travel. Harumi comments that the shrine is beautiful. Rei tours them around and they meet her grandfather. Harumi tries the kimono priestess robe worn in the shrine by Rei. Rei samples her of what is life to be in the shrine and work as a priestess. Harumi with Usagi and Ami happily wonders around. Rei says that the Hikawa Shrine is best to visit during the cherry blossoms seasons as the grounds and trees were beautifully covered by the petals of the cherry flower. Rei then gives Harumi a lucky charm for travel. She says that it guides the holder whenever she goes as it also protects the carries. Harumi thanked her and gladly receive the round metal amulet.

As Harumi gets a fortune from the booth and reads it. She then tie the fortune in the tree full of tied fortunes. From a distance, Rei tells Usagi that Harumi is strange. Usagi accuse her that is making it all up but Rei explains that she feels a strange energy to Harumi. Rei tells them that she can feel that Harumi's aura is different. Usagi explains that she felt a strange feeling or energy Harumi but she concludes that it could her warm personality. Ami says to Rei not to worry about it as Harumi seems harmless.

_______________________________________________

Usagi and Harumi proceed to the Crown Game Center to try a new game there. They were greeted by Motoki Furuhata. Usagi introduces Harumi to him as her new friend. He says that she might frequently visit the game center too as the friends of Usagi did. Motoki says to them that he heard that Okinawa is a beautiful province of Japan. Harumi agrees.

"Minako?" Usagi sees Minako. "Makoto!"

The two were playing the newest motor simulation game. Usagi goes to them and comments to them that they were so serious for that racing game. Meanwhile, Motoki tells Harumi to enjoy the games at the crown and she might have a favorite to play with. He then goes outside to post the rolled posters in the box.

Harumi follows Usagi. Minako comments not to interrupt them and if she wins the race she'll beat the highest point earn in the game. Makoto tells Minako that she will beat her. Usagi says to Harumi to try that racing game too. Then Makoto screams as Minako beat her in the race.

"Haha! I win!" Minako exclaims. "Now I earned the highest score! Oh, it is so childish of me. But at least it is good to feel child at times. Hehe… Hello Harumi?"

Meanwhile, Motoki was posting posters of model Chizu Fujita outside. It reads a promotion for the Tokyo Fashion show. As he finishes, he noticed a woman standing with a background of a larger billboard of Chizu.

"Motoki Fururata?" she says. It was Citrine in laboratory gown with her eyeglasses.

"Yes"

"Your heart is mine!" She exposes herself and fired a black beam shot to Motoki's chest from her palm. Motoki screams in pain. Usagi walks outside, looking for Motoki as she wants to know what is the prize for the racing games. She sees Citrine extracting the pure heart crystal of Motoki and takes again the black essence into the test tube. She calls the Inner Senshi in her communicator then transforms to Sailor Moon.

Meanwhile, inside the game center…

"So how is your city tour in Tokyo?" Makoto asked Harumi. Harumi replies that she learned a lot and sees beautiful places in the city. Minako then rushes to Makoto and whispers an urgent. Minako tells Harumi to try the racing game while waiting for them as they look for Usagi and Motoki.

"Stop it!"

Citrine stops. "I will punish people who steal hearts of innocent people! I am Sailor Moon. The soldier of love and justice. In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"We will punish you too!" The Inner senshi appears.

"Quartz monster awake!" The monster attack them. "Spinning gems!"

Then all of them were pinned down. Citrine says that the monster is powerful this time as she reinforced the dark crystals that powers it. "You can't do anything as this will be your end!"

"Deep Submerge!" "World Shaking!" "Dead scream!"

The attack blast the monster. There were rose petals. It was the Outer Senshi.

"Shinning pyrite!" Citrine blasts to them. "Silent Wall!" Saturn blocks it. Then the Outer senshi help the Inner senshi to stand up. Citrine then gets one of the crystals dangling on her belt and throws it at them. It turns into a barrier between them and the senshi were trapped in a corner.

"Now that all of you are together. No one will interrupt me this time." Citrine was about to escape when a rose strike the test tube she is holding. It falls to ground and shatters.

"No!"

It was Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Moon was relieved. But then suddenly chest seizures attack him again and as he holds his chest he slowly bends over to overcome it.

The quartz monster attacks him with spinning gems. Tuxedo Mask was about to get blast when a ball of energy evades it away. The senshi looks who is it.

White rose petals flew around.

"When Earth is in threaten… Always remember that the soldier of planet Earth will arrive. Born out of the people's heart, I am the soldier of heart. Sailor Earth"

"Sailor Earth?!" all of them exclaimed.

The senshi had a light blue sailor collar and skirt. White bow and back bow adorn her sailor suit. Her sky blue hair is tied in pearl adorned – as well as she was wearing pearl earrings. She wears white boots with three shades of sky blue. The senshi has a beautiful deep shade of cerulean blue eyes. The shadowed senshi was revealed to them at last.

"Soldier of heart?" Tuxedo Mask says as he struggles.

"The senshi who gave us news powers?" Neptune says. "Sailor Earth?"

"I can't believe it there is another senshi" Venus says.

"The is another sailor soldier!?" Citrine exclaims. "Quartz monster, finish all of them!!!"

"Winter blizzard!"

Sailor Earth blasts the monster with swirls of ice attack. Then she kick the crystal the causes the barrier between the senshi.

"Burning Mandala!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

The blast hit Citrine and the quartz monster. Tuxedo Mask encourages Sailor Moon to finish the monster.

"Moon Silver Crystal Ethereal Illumination!"

Citrine sees that she will be blast but shields the monster and so it was blasted and destroyed. Citrine was escapes by throwing firecrackers in the scene.

Tuxedo Mask continues to struggle as Sailor Moon helps him. "You? A sailor who save us and gave us new power…"

"Sailor Earth, the enemies are collecting something from the pure hearts of people. What are their motives?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Who are the Deathsight Organization?" Sailor Mars asked.

"The enemies are trying to revive Chaos!" Sailor Earth declares. They were shocked.

"He was sealed already" Sailor Moon says. "How could someone revive him?"

Then the Outer senshi cornered her. Sailor Uranus grabbed her hand asking her who she really is.

"Uranus!" "Guys!"

"We are sure that there is really no senshi like you in the Silver Millenium" Sailor Pluto says.

"You have tell us everything you know" Sailor Neptune says.

"I myself do not know the real identity of the enemies." Sailor Earth says. "But their ultimate goal is to revive Chaos and put the whole universe in the state of ruin."

Sailor Earth escapes by jumping away from them and lands on top of a platform roof. "You will know everything in the right time" She then vanished in a wash of light leaving only floating petals of white roses carried by the wind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I have sketch of Sailor Earth but I do not know how to post a link direct here. Whenever I put the link, it doesn't work. She looks like Yaten but with slight difference. I like her deep cerulean eyes like Viluy. I hope you like Sailor Earth._


	5. Shinning Pyrite

**Chapter 5: Shinning Pyrite**

The Inner senshi and Outer senshi were meeting at the Hikawa Shrine.

"I am very sure that there is no senshi such Sailor Earth in the future of Silver Millenium." Setsuna says.

"But why there is an existence of such senshi?" Ami asked. "Until now she continues to puzzle me"

"Could she be an enemy's distraction decoy?" Makoto asked. "She always appears n the battle."

"We are not sure. I agree with Setsuna. There is no existence of Sailor Earth in the future or in the Moon Kingdom" Luna says.

"But she exists. And she is the one who gave us new powers to defeat the new enemies." Minako said. "She helps us. But she did not fully reveal her intentions."

"The enemies are trying to revive our ultimate enemy, Chaos" Hotaru says. "We must catch up with the enemy. We cannot let them put our planet in a state of chaos."

"We are not sure who these enemies really are or where they hide." Haruka says. "But we have to be careful and we must investigate both Sailor Earth and Deathsight"

"Who really is Sailor Earth?" Rei thinks. "She is mysterious. Who she really is? What is her real motive?"

Usagi goes to the facility of the temple where Mamoru went. On the inside behind the door, Mamoru was struggling in chest pains again. Usagi was in front of the sliding door. She called Mamoru's name.

Mamoru was struggling. "This pain. It's getting worse…" He thinks.

He opens the door and sees Usagi.

"Are you ok?" Usagi asked.

"I'm fine" Mamoru says. Usagi helps him and comments he seems weak. "I'm fine. My medicines relieve me. I can do it. Don't worry."

________________________________________________

Citrine keeps on attempting to collect the essences of Chaos from the pure heart crystals but she was always keep interrupted by the sailor soldiers. She almost manage to collect two test tube containers but Sailor Earth always succeed to return it again to the person. Sailor Earth always appear whenever the senshi has a battle with Citrine.

In the Deathsight Organization office, Citrine was walking in the hall when she pass in the room with a labeled "Executive", she overhears a familiar voice of a collegue. She presses her ear on the wall to hear the exact conversation.

"If Citrine fails again this time, she will be demoted and her position will become vacant" It was "Madame" "I want you to replace her, Tourmaline"

"Thank you Madame. Failures have no rooms for Deathsight" The shadowed girl in laboratory uniforms replies on the telephone. "She should be terminated."

"Why don't you give it a try…" Madame said. "Take the mission for the meantime and I will command Citrine to a separate mission for her. If you succeed then you will replace her and you will be promoted in the organization."

On the other side of the wall…

"Terminated!" Citrine gasped. "And Tourmaline to replace me!? She copied my report! I can't allow her to take the mission. This position of Executive Officer has been my ambition to reach in Deathsight. I just can't allow someone like her who copies report to replace as good as me!"

Citrine walks to her desk. She opens her computer. "I can't allow someone to take my position here in this organization. I worked hard to achieve it! And now I will be replace by someone who is inferior to me!" She types on her computer. Then she click "Enter"

"Tourmaline, you'll be sorry for copying my report. Executive Officer is just for me. We can't head for the mission at the same time. I should be the only one in this mission. Madame will only trust me" Citrine says as her computer starts to emit low sounds. "You'll see I'm still better than you. If not only because of this ambition in Deathsight, I won't be having a hard time to juggle my time to my modeling career."

Her fax machine beeps and prints information. "This is making the worst headache for me" She says and notices a hankerchief in her desk drawer. "The reason why I am here…"

_Flashback _

People were whispering about her as she passes by the school hallway.

"She's real weird. She's genius but she is different. I don't like to be friends with her."

"She's pretty but she has no friends. She's a loner. I think she's a witch!"

It was raining. She stumbles on the ground. Dirt filled her uniforms. The other students just beat her. She picks up her broken eyeglasses and cries.

"Chizu Fujita… I believe in you" A woman in umbrella says and gives her a hankerchief.

She looks up but she cannot see her face. She reached the hanky and wipes the mud on her face. She was about to thank the woman but she was suddenly gone. Then she saw a business card inside the hanky.

Deathsight Orangization.

*****

"I never that meeting would be the start of my career in Deathsight Organization." Citrine thought and opened the hanky. The business card is still there.

_Flashback_

Chizu was having a pictorial. Then she models various clothes from popular clothing lines. Then she participated in the runway fashion shows. At the end of the show she was waving to the happy crowd. She was happy to see many people appreciate the show. Then she noticed a shadow of a woman at the back of the audience looking at her. "Madame" she thought.

From the look in her face she, the scene changes she was in the Deathsight office hideout. She was talking to Madame who is looking at the huge glass container in front of her.

"You see, your ambition turns to reality in Deathsight." Madame said. "That what makes you happy. But we also needed you here. Your skills and knowledge are much needed to this organization"

Chizu listens to her.

"The time of our reign is coming" Madame said. "Do you swear your loyalty to our master?"

"Yes"

"Then is this is yours" Madame gave her a star-shape Citrine gemstone.

*****

"'Being famous and modeling is really my dream. To be popular… claim fame… my career in modeling gave me that" Citrine thought as she look on the hankerchief. "But at the same time, I owe all of this to Madame and to the Deathsight Organization for accepting me. I know a lot about computer engineering and network programming that's I also want to maintain my career here in Deathsight."

She types again in her computer. "Those sailor soldiers keep on interrupting my mission whenever me and the quartz monster appears. And that Sailor Earth too appears. I won't let those brats hinder my mission again" She says. Then continuously types hard on the keyboard. "I will gain the confidence of Madame again" She hits the enter key.

"This time I won't fail." Citrine says as something flash into her mind. "I have a better idea!" She suddenly fix her desk and goes away without looking on the papers send by the fax machine.

_________________________________________________

Mamoru is walking on the street. He was still wondering the cause of his sickness. Suddenly he starts to feel dizzy. His eyesight slowly starts to be vague. He blinked. Then it turns normal again. "I think it is getting worse" He thought. "I have to find out what is really happening"

Then he started to feel chest pains again. Mamoru struggles. He leans his side on the wall while holding his chest. He drops his bags of groceries as the pain strikes again.

One potato roll down. A girl in a blue dress picks it up. Mamoru looks at her. He notices her cerulean eyes. It was Harumi.

"You don't look fine" She says. "Let me help you" She gets the grocery.

"You look ill" She says.

"I'm okay now. I'll just take my medicines and I'll feel better later" Mamoru replies as he stands up. He holds his chest again.

She looked at him.

"It's okay, just minor pain but it subsides later" He said.

She gave him the groceries. Their skin in hands touched. Mamoru felt something. "This girl! An energy came from her… I felt quite relief from my pain as if she healed me!" He thougt.

She hold his hand and help him with the bags.

Her aura is odd. It's different. I can feel it. Is she? He thought.

"Thanks but who are you?" Mamoru asked her.

"Harumi. I'm Harumi Chiba"

Mamoru's eyes widen. "Chiba? We have the same surname! Could she be a relative?"

"And you are?" She asked as she extends a hand gesture to him.

"Mamoru Chiba!" He shakes her hand. He felt an odd energy feeling again but it relieves him in pain. He gasped.

"What! Something wrong?" She innocently asked.

"No! We have the same surname…" He replies suddenly. "I'm just wondering if we are relatives…"

"Hmm… Right we have the same surname. You have to find out" She says. "I could be your long lost sister… "

"Or your other half…" She whispers.

"What?" He wondered.

"Nothing. It is for you to find out."

"My condo is just on that corner; would you like to have a cup of coffee or something?"

"Thank you. But I'm going somewhere now." Harumi says. "It is nice to meet you, Mamoru. I hope you'll be fine" She then walks away.

__________________________________________________

A shadowed girl in lab uniform with a long green hair walks to her desk. She opens her computer. She uses her mouse then types something on the keyboard. She moves again the mouse but it doesn't anymore. Then she types again. It doesn't work too. She try to hit the escape key many times but nothing happen. A message flash to her computer monitor.

"What happened here?" She wondered touching her lips. "My computer files has been corrupt!"

__________________________________________________

Mamoru was in his apartment. He was thinking while having a cup of coffee. He wonders who Harumi really was and how he was relieve from pain. He then drops the cup as pain strikes him again. He kneels on the floor. As he struggle to stand up, he looks up in the window and sees Setsuna waiting on the gate.

"I know you are just hiding what you feel" Setsuna says. There were in a park. Mamoru was sitting in the metal bench while Setsuna is leaning on the huge tree.

"You're chest pains… its getting worse, right?" Setsuna says almost a whisper.

Mamoru nodded. "How did you know? Medicines are just front up. The doctors did not find any abnormalities in me. It is unexplainable. These sudden pains are weakening me. I am feeling becoming more ill each day since the day we saw that dark tornado."

"I am suspecting that someone is altering the energy of the planet" Setsuna says. "Someone is using its powers or influences it with evil energy. I am not sure who it is but we have to find out."

"What?"

"I am certain that someone is using or altering the energy of this planet" She says. "Mamoru, you are the prince of this planet. Your territory is Earth since the past Moon Kingdom. This is the reason you are connected to this planet, the planet Earth. And if someone is really altering, changing or using the planet's energy you are affected."

"If that is the case, then someone is using the energy of this planet for evil as I feel the negative effects of it." Mamoru concludes.

"Quite true." She said. "But we have to find out about it at once. We have to meet the others--"

"Setsuna" He interrupted. "Please don't to tell to anyone yet, especially to Usagi."

"But Prince, why?" Setsuna asked. "This is just getting worse…"

"I don't want to add more burden to Usagi" He said "I don't want make her worry much to me."

"But she has the right to know…"

"You see Setsuna… Everything is picture perfect now. No worries… no problems… everything is perfect" Mamoru explains. "If I tell the situation, it will just ruin the perfect world of Usagi. I don't want to do it"

"Perfect?" Setsuna asked with heightened emotion. "Enemies are striking again. You are in the worse condition that we don't know if you will awake again the next day or not… and you want to call a perfect world?"

"Please…"

"For now… but I don't agree." Setsuna calmly said. "Think what I have said" She walks away with sadness in her eyes.

Later, Setsuna was walking in the street corner of residences. She saw Hotaru, Michiru and Haruka.

"Did you tell him the truth?" Haruka asked Setsuna.

"Not yet" Setsuna sadly replies.

"But why? He has to know his real condition" Michiru said with much concerned.

"Setsuna, time is running fast" Hotaru said. "Even the Inner senshi has to know it soon…"

"I already tell him the reason of his illness…" Setsuna sadly says in a low voice. She made a pause for a moment. "But I cannot tell him that he will die soon…" She bows her head.


	6. Timeless Passion

**Chapter 6: Timeless Passion**

Setsuna is having a dream. She is in a battle with Sailor Uranus and Neptune. But then Uranus and Neptune was capture in the battle. Sailor Pluto was about to save them but they told her no to do save them and just save herself. She runs away. But then she realized that they are her companions and she cannot leave them. She went back again but Uranus and Neptune were already dead.

"No!" Setsuna said. Then she was strangled by the enemy.

She wakes up. She realized it was a bad dream. It was still in the middle of the night. "That dream… is something bad will happen?"

_____________________________________________

Later in the morning, Setsuna was shopping for clothes at the mall with Hotaru. She then sees Usagi who invited Hotaru to join her in the music exhibition at the music hall with the other Inner senshi. Setsuna allowed Hotaru, and then she proceeded to the clock shop where she saw so numerous displays of clocks in various designs.

"Time is running" Setsuna thought as she touch one of the golden clocks encased in a beautiful glass with a woman with a long hair dancing inside. "We are still clueless of the real motives of our new enemies…"

"Even the prince's time is running out…" She then notices one of the wall clocks spinning fast its second hands loudly. The sound was weird for her. When Setsuna look at the wall clock again its hands were slowly going counterclockwise. "What?!"

Setsuna was surprised. "Is the end of days are coming?"

Later, Setsuna was in the music hall outside in the parking lot. She saw Haruka and Michiru in the park nearby.

"I envy Hotaru… she's with the other senshi" Michiru playfully said.

"We have to let Hotaru enjoy her youthfulness" Haruka said.

"Are you saying that we are old enough and we are not allowed to enjoy life like Hotaru?" Michiru teased.

"That's not what I meant!" Haruka replied. "But maybe… But maybe it's not too late for us…"

Michiru giggled. "You're becoming joy killer again, Haruka"

"Hi Michiru… Haruka…" Setsuna greeted them.

"Oh, Hi Setsuna, how's you're shopping?" Michiru asked.

"I bought a lot". Setsuna showed the shopping bags in her hand. "Why you didn't watch the music exhibition inside, the other girls were there"

"Haruka, doesn't like to hear pop music" Michiru said. "She's stuck in the oldies…She couldn't admit that she's old already for that type"

"Stop it, Michiru… you're the one who don't like pop music!" Haruka replied. Setsuna giggled to their argument but stop when she heard a faint scream.

"Did you hear that?" She asked them.

"Hear what?" Michiru asked.

"We didn't hear any" Haruka responded.

Setsuna was certain to what she heard. She drops the shopping bags and runs to the manicured landscapes corner. Haruka and Michiru followed. They heard the scream again. They saw Citrine attacking one of the park dweller. She extracted his pure heart crystal.

The outer senshi transform.

Uranus Planet Power! Neptune Planet Power! Pluto Planet Power!

Make up!!!

Citrine extracts the essence to the test tube from the black star in her palm. She held the pure heart crystal. "Now success! The essence of my master is here!!!"

"Dead Scream!"

The test tube was destroyed. "What!" Citrine exclaimed. Red rose petals flew around.

"Invited by the new age!"

"I am Sailor Uranus and I graciously protect what is right!"

"I am Sailor Neptune and I fight to protect this planet!"

"I am Sailor Pluto and I fight when the time is right!"

"Sailor soldiers, you have arrived earlier than I expected" Citrine says and returns the heart crystal to its owner. "The heart crystal of this person is not what I really want."

"What?!"

"What I really want is yours!" Citrine says and fires the death star from her palm to them. The Outer senshi tries to avoid it the attack but Citrine was unstoppable! Citrine then throws sharp crystals to them. Neptune was hurt by one of the crystal and Uranus attends to her. Citrine will fire a second blast but Pluto spins her Garnet Rod pointing to her. Citrine felt cornered release a quartz monster that attacks Pluto.

Pluto shield herself using the Garnet Rod from the monster who is lounging sharp nails to her. They were struggling but Citrine kicks Pluto. And she falls down.

"World Shaking!"

Both avoided the attacked,

"Shinning pyrite!"

Uranus was blasted. Neptune was hurt. Then the quartz monster chains them so they were not able to move.

Usagi and Hotaru were walking towards the park outside the music hall. They saw Citrine and the Outer senshi. Usagi immediately tells Hotaru to transform. But she told her to be quiet. The quartz monster heard them and blasts them with a rope that tied them in the tree branch.

"Let us go!!!" Usagi hollers.

"Who are those brats?!" Citrine yells. "Anyway, keep them. They are not important! Now no one can stop me to real plan."

"Madame will praise me when I get essences from sailor soldiers! Hehehe" Citrine says. She points her palm to Neptune and Uranus.

"I must help them" Pluto struggles.

Citrine blasts Neptune and Uranus with the deathstar but Pluto jump in front of them and she was hit. Usagi screamed her name. Hotaru can't believe it.

"Pluto! Why?" Uranus exclaimed.

"No!" Neptune exclaimed.

Pluto struggles. "I can't sacrifice my friends. I must fight to save them…" She kneels down. Then her pure heart crystal appears. Citrine admires the brilliance of the heart crystal. Pluto looked at it. "It's beautiful…"

Pluto's sight starts to become vague. She closes her eyes momentarily but when she opens her eyes… she was in Crystal Tokyo.

"Puu…"

"Small Lady!" Pluto exclaims. She was surprise that she is in her princess gown.

"I'm afraid… something is wrong with Crystal Tokyo" Chibi-usa says. "But I heard them talking about the Dark Moon Family's rebellion."

"No, everything will be alright" Pluto assured her. Chibi-usa starts to sleep on her bed.

Pluto steps outside the palace room. She met King Endymion outside. She greeted him by kneeling and bowing to him.

"Pluto, we are feeling that peace in Moon Kingdom will be cut short" King Endymion said. "Our clash with the Dark Moon Family will surely bring a terrible war. We must be ready. A rebellion in a form of invasion is coming."

"I understand" Pluto responded.

"Please, whatever will happen don't forsake Small Lady, Chibi-usa" He said.

"Of course, my king" She responded.

Later, she was in Space-time Door; guarding in her sailor suit.

She saw Chibi-usa approaching her to the gate. "Puu… I don't want to go to the past. I'm scared. I'm alone"

Pluto extends her palm. From a ball of light, the Luna-P Ball appears. She gave it to Chibi-usa. "Small Lady, whenever you feel sad or alone, this will raise your spirit"

"Abracadabra… Pon!"

A bouquet of flowers appears from nowhere.

"Wow! That's great"

"Those magic words will make you happy" Pluto said.

"Puu please come with me" Chibi-usa pleads to her.

"Small Lady, I can't" She responded. "I must guard the time"

I am the solitary guardian of time. The senshi of revolution. I carry the blood of the god in charge of time that's why I live between times. I live through every era… I must not leave my jurisdiction. It is my duty to guard the space-time door against intruders. I won't allow anyone who will violate the law of crossing time… until…

A storm cyclone in the space put her down. Strong whip of winds hurts her skin. Pluto struggles. "I didn't make it! I vow to protect the Moon Kingdom but… Someone has penetrated in the Solar System! That storm!"

Then a blinding light flashes. Pluto opens her eyes and the storm has stopped. She saw everything turn quiet. Even the movement of air became motionless. Time stop! She thought.

The Garnet Orb appeared above her. She stands.

"Huh? Is this the talisman?" She wondered.

"I came from your pure heart that has been true in dedication of saving the universe." The Garnet Orb spoke to her. "You possess me because of your trusting heart"

"Huh? I thought sacrifice is necessary…"

"The Solar System is in danger. Chaos sends his evil pawn from the Tau Nebula to the blue planet. He will cast evil once more. You must awake the other soldiers who possess the other talismans that will bring the existence of Holy Grail. It will be the only way to find the Messiah who will save the world"

"I will be reincarnate to the planet, Earth?"

"Hurry! The other soldiers are committing mistakes. They didn't know that the talismans are hiding in their pure hearts all along"

The Pluto lip rod appears. Pluto touches it and vanishes in the shine of light.

_You must gather the three talismans and awaken the Messiah. Bring to the Messiah the Holy Grail that will save the entire planet._

Pluto opens her eyes. She became Setsuna Meioh and lives alone in an apartment. She walks down the street. She listens to the conversation of Mamoru and Chibi-usa.

Chibi-usa recognizes the long dark green hair from the crowd of people but she saw no one. Mamoru asked her if something is wrong.

At the top of the building. Usagi was watching a helicopter flying away.

"Do you want to go help them? Those two went to battle ordained by their destiny. But today, they are in danger." Setsuna says to Usagi. "I am Setsuna Meioh… let's just say I am an old friend of Haruka and Michiru. Are you going to save them?"

"Please tell me what to do?" Usagi knew that she was in danger because she couldn't transform, but she wanted to go.

_It's happening again._

"We have no time. We must stop the Death Busters" Uranus said. "We must fight to save the world… whatever the cost"

Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Pluto were in the helicopter above the Mugen Infinity School. Seating at the back, Pluto was thinking, "I won't let anyone be sacrificed!" The words of Usagi echoed in her mind.

There's a barrier surrounding the school. But as they near the star hole they suppose to land, the daimons notice them and wraps around the helicopter. The attack cause short circuit and spark inside. The Outer senshi screams as the helicopter explodes.

_You watch he space-time door. You are the soldier who controls time and space. There are three things you must not do. First, you may not cross time. Second, you can never leave the door you must protect. And third…."_

"Time stop"

Uranus opens her eyes; she sees that everything around her is in the middle of exploding. Neptune looks around too. They then see Pluto behind them holding her Garnet Rod. They ask her what she did.

"I stop the time, so you can get away now…" Pluto replies to them.

"Did you hide this power from us?" Uranus asked.

"Stopping the time is a forbidden act…" Pluto said.

Uranus repeats, "Forbidden?" Neptune asks, "Then... what will happen to you?"

"_Third, you must not stop time. You and the Garnet Rod you carry are endowed with the power to move time. But no matter what happens, you must never stop time. If ever you violate the law…"_

_I know I committed the most forbidden act as a guardian of time. I have to pay the consequence of my action. _

"_If ever you violate the law… you will give up your life"_

"If you find the true Messiah..." Pluto says.

The other two's eyes widen and they say, "Pluto" but they disappear. They land on the roof of Mugen Gakuen. The helicopter then explodes.

_I commit the most forbidden act. But I must do it to save my friends. I want to help them. I want to give my part. I find it as the only way. The only way to save everyone... _

The Garnet Orb flashes with a bright red light. Pluto was in a space. She returned to guarding the Space-time door. She did not die as she realized but she was punished to return to her solitary jurisdiction.

I'm again in this loneliest place. No any being exist in this place except me. Pluto thought. I will spend a whole era of guarding the space and time. I will spend a whole era of loneliness again… of sadness again. I have come to love of living a human life on the planet Earth. It was a different way of living. It was a new way of living life.

She stares in the vast dark space. I have met people but I'm glad to meet friends. It was something new to me. To be acquainted… to talk… to be with others. I'm happy to be with friends which I will never find in this isolated place. I want to live the normal life the other senshi has. I want to help them fight with the enemies. But I also want to see the sunset… the bloom of flowers… the flight of the birds. I want to live life in a different way. Not in this quiet, isolated and lonely realm. But this is the place I am destined to dwell. My responsibility as a senshi is here. I have to remember that this is where I suppose to carry my duty. It has my long time duty, to guard the space and time realm so I don't have the right to complain for the destined duty for me as a soldier of revolution. I am dedicated to my duty as a senshi.

Some waves of winds blows around.

But I miss the life on Earth. I miss everything. I want to drink teas again with the Outer senshi or be greeted by the lovely faces of the Inner senshi. How are they now? Sailor Pluto wondered. I saw their triumph over the Death Busters. I am happy that the world is saved by the senshi. I am also glad that Hotaru doesn't really need to die in order to save the world. Usagi, Sailor Moon was the true Messiah…

Pluto leans on the space-time door walls. She notices her Garnet Rod. The Garnet Orb is flashing a red light. Then it flashes. She briefly saw the face of Hotaru in the flash of light. Then it stopped.

"Chaos is threatening the Earth once more? The whole galaxy is involved this time" She says. "Does this mean I must go to Earth and reincarnate once more?"

The Pluto Lip Rod appears suddenly in front of her. "Huh?" Pluto looks at the lip rod. She nodded. She touches it and it was followed by a flash of light.

A new danger is brewing once more in Earth. Setsuna thought. She was in the hospital. "Hotaru has the answer"

Suichi Tomoe picks up baby Hotaru. He turns around and sees Setsuna standing behind him.

"It's time to go" Setsuna said.

It was nighttime. Stars filled the dark sky.

"I am overjoyed in reuniting again with the rest of the senshi" Setsuna thought. She was in the top of a building. "But I know I am here to carry out a mission. A mission to defeat the evil... A mission to protect the princess... And this time, in this battle our friendship is greatly tests"

_It's happening again__**.**_

Uranus attacks Saturn. Neptune Attacks Pluto.

Sailor Pluto stands in a fighting stance with Sailor Saturn. They were facing Galaxia. Sailor Uranus and Neptune just accepted Galaxia's offer to be her side. Bracelets adorned their wrists. Uranus and Neptune attack them again.

Pluto looks on their eyes. This is not a joke. She thought. They are serious in fighting against us. They have been truly consumed by the enemy. I cannot use Time Stop anymore as the Garnet Rod is destroyed.

But then she looked again at their eyes. It now conveys a message in the flashes of their pupil.

The reason why I accepted our fate is that I believe in my friends. Sailor Pluto thought. I believe this is the right thing to do. I believe we will succeed in that plan. And we will overcome Chaos. We will win in this sailors' battle. But most especially I believe in our princess, Sailor Moon… future Neo-Queen Serenity.

So when they blast. I look at Saturn. She thought. Saturn and Pluto nodded in agreement with each other.

Then I bravely face them and face my fate as a senshi. I closed my eyes…

All I can remember is warm feeling. Then I saw Sailor Moon worrying about us. It's alright. We trust her… and all I can remember is a warm feeling from a shinning light as I let go and fade away.

I'm glad Usagi succeeded in defeating Chaos. I am never wronged in trusting her. She is strongest sailor in the galaxy. And me, as a soldier of revolution and time guardian, vow to be loyal to our princess. I will eternally keep passionate to my duty as a senshi of revolution.

Pluto was floating in a dreamy dark space. She then sees Chibi-usa.

"Small Lady?"

"Puu… you have to fight don't give up" Chibi-usa says. "Your friends are waiting for you."

"I have to sacrifice myself or they will be harm" She response. "It's the only way…"

"They are waiting for you. Don't go away…" Chibi-usa pleads.

"Dying is nothing new to me." Pluto says. "I have been to it many times or maybe I'm just destined again to dwell in the lonely space again to guard the Space-time door."

"You're happy with them. You know it" Chibi-usa says. "If you go away, what do you think they will feel?"

Pluto went silent.

"You know what it feels" Chibi-usa says like a relief. "Right?"

"You're right, Small Lady… I can still do my duty as a senshi while living a normal life in Earth" Pluto says happily. "I'm happy with my life there"

"No more brats!" Citrine declares. "The crystal of a sailor soldier is mine!" She was about to extract the dark essence from the crystal to the test tube when a "Winter Blizzard" hits her.

"Ahh! My hands!"

White rose petals flew around.

"The soldier of people's heart is here, Sailor Earth!"

"Sailor Earth" Usagi exclaims.

"Quartz monster! Time for plan B. Kill Sailor Earth!" Citrine commanded. The monster blasts the Sailor Earth but she escapes it and frees Uranus and Neptune. Usagi tries to squeeze from the rope she was tied and she freed herself. She was going to free Hotaru when a sharp rolling knife from the monster cuts around. Usagi was able to escape it. Hotaru told her to transform first and save's Pluto's heart crystal. She agreed and transforms.

Citrine is about to get the pure heart crystal when a "Flame Sniper" and "Oak Evolution" stops here. The Inner senshi arrives. But Citrine was still able to get the crystal. While the monster is busy fighting Sailor Earth, Sailor Moon finishes it with the Moon Silver Crystal Ethereal Illumination.

Citrine cannot believe that she was outnumbered now. "Stop all of you there! Now, join each other or I'll destroy your friend's precious heart!" She shows them the heart crystal of Pluto.

"That's Pluto's heart crystal!" Hotaru exclaims. She tried to free herself from the rope.

Citrine laughs. "I have fooled you soldiers. At last, I can now punish you for your interrupting my missions. Hahaha"

Citrine is starting to crush the pure heart crystal. "No!!!" Sailor Moon screams. Citrine continues to laugh but another laugh stop her.

"Huh?!" Citrine exclaims.

"Sabotaging my mission also has an equal punishment" A shadowed lady appears in the corner with a green hair.

"Tourmaline!"

"You are also reckless" She says.

"And what is your spectacle now?!" Citrine responds.

She showed Citrine an orange star crystal.

"That's my Citrine crystal!!! Give it back!" Citrine demands.

"Bye!" Tourmaline crushes it into pieces.

"No! Ahh!!!"

"That is your punishment… fool!" Tourmaline disappears while still not revealing her face.

Citrine kneels down and starts to fade. "This is the end of my Deathsight career" She says. "Does it have to end this way? Madame believes in me…" Before she falls to the ground she totally faded away.

"That star crystal is her life?" Neptune says.

"That's what happens to when you sell your soul to evil" Uranus says. Pluto's pure heart crystal appears. Sailor Earth returns it and Pluto starts to breath and opens her eyes.

Sailor Moon was glad. "Setsuna, I'm happy that you're saved. We really have been worried!"

Uranus and Neptune went to her. "We thought we lost you already" Uranus said.

"Thank you for saving us too. You are a true friend that is ready to give everything" Neptune says tapping her shoulder.

"I have a beautiful dream… I saw Small Lady" Pluto said in relieve. "I was enticed to return to my solitary post but I know where I will be happy. I know where to return" She look happily to her friends and smiles.

Hotaru smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:**_ This a special **Pluto Memory** chapter for Setsuna. There are so many mysteries about Setsuna that I would like to find answer and the anime made her really mysterious so I try to write a back story/special story for Sailor Pluto as she is one of the most mysterious senshi in the series. She was also given a few details and information by the original author both in anime and manga universe.  
As I write this chapter I also leave some angle of mystery about her as this is what we used to love about Sailor Pluto. This chapter also gives a deeper perspective of what Setsuna basically feels as a senshi or a normal woman and her whereabouts during the time she was presume "dead". I hope you like this chapter._

_More chapters to come. _


	7. The Beauty of Love

**Chapter 7 – The Beauty of Love**

_This is a beautiful side story for Minako/Sailor Venus and a special story that can be alternately be called "**Venus Memory**." The story is all about Minako's romance in the series which I hope her fans will like. I won't go more about the details as it is better to read it. The story is open-ended. I want to see if readers will crave for more of Minako's romance story.  
All comments are welcome.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

In the Deathsight office, Madame felt the disappearance of Citrine's star. She called one of the minions in the phone. She called Tourmaline.

Tourmaline was cleaning Citrine's desk and commented how unorganized it was. A lady eith a violet hair called her, telling her that she has a phone call. She answered the phone connected to her desk.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Tourmaline speaking" Tourmaline started. "Lines are currently fixing. I'll have my local number soon"

"I called you for your project proposal, Tourmaline" It was Madame. "I am convince to use it in our mission"

"Well, I'm glad you like it Madame. Thank you for considering my plan proposal" Tourmaline said. "My report proposes the dark quartz monster to be the one who will extract the pure heart crystal and will also likewise collect our master's essence. This will be converted in a dark crystal so it will be easy for me to collect"

"And how effective it is?" Madame asked.

"I am 100% sure that it will be effective in our quests to revive our master!" Tourmaline exclaims. "With the new chemical that I experimented from various plants, I will create a powerful quartz monster to beat our enemies."

"Well, I'm counting on you, Tourmaline. For the success of our mission, do everything you can" Madame said.

"I promised" Tourmaline replied. "I will never fail" Their conversation ended. She went to her desk mailbox and saw a letter inside it.

"A letter for me" She said. "This would be the target"

* * *

"_If you are not sure about your feelings then don't pursue it. But if you feel that it is worth risking for and you see that is in the path of pursuing your own happiness, you won't regret it. That road could be rough but the moment you feel it, everything is worth it. That is love."_

A song from a radio plays on. Then it pauses for an advertisement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, 100.9 J-pop FM invites to a tour promotion of our hit program, Lovebug. It will be guested by no other than your lovely DJ – Tamara Summers. So what are you waiting for, register now to get your free passes. See you soon!"

Minako was running fast and citing she was late for the Inner Senshi meeting at Hikawa Shrine. Suddenly she bumped into a man. Minako falls to the ground.

"Miss, are you okay?" the man asked her.

"Arggh! I am late!" Minako exclaims. "Are you looking on your way?" She looks up.

"I'm sorry." The man said. "Let me help you" He extends his hand to Minako. He has blue eyes and a blue hair.

Minako became speechless and stared blankly at the guy helping her. The guy is handsome. But then she shakes her head and grabs his hand to stand up.

"I'm sorry. I did not see who's on my way" He apologized. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm okay" Minako replied.

"Here, take this. Your uniform is dirty" He gave her a handkerchief. "I'm really sorry"

"It's ok" Minako cleans the dirt in her skirt. "Here take this, it's yours" She gave the hanky back.

"No, keep it" He refuses.

Minako stares at him.

* * *

The Inner Senshi were meeting at the Hikawa Shrine. They were wondering the whereabouts of Minako as she's the one they are waiting for. Usagi then opens the radio and it was DJ Tamara's Lovebug program being played.

"Don't tell me Usagi you are also listening to that advice radio program" Rei sarcastically asked.

"Of course!" Usagi replied. "I love the stories I heard here. Sometimes it so emotional that I can relate to it!"

"Huh!" Rei exclaims.

"I also listen to Lovebug too!" Makoto cuts in. "I love the advices from DJ Tamara plus the stories are so beautiful from listeners"

"You too, Makoto?" Rei can't believe it. "It a real mania now. How about you Ami? Are you listening to it too?"

"Sometimes" Ami giggly replied.

Minako arrives. She apologized for being late but Artemis still scolded her.

Usagi teases her that she is late because she chase good-looking boys around. Minako cannot answer but blushed in embarrassment.

"What!" Rei exclaimed. "I can't believe it! You're late, then…"

"Wait guys, let me explain!" Minako protested.

"Haha… you're going to explain what?" Usagi teases her. "Explain to us how did you chase the guy? Hehe…"

"Ok, I actually met a guy but I only stumble on him" Minako said. "I am really late because I finished listening to Lovebug!"

"Lovebug!" Rei exclaimed. "Everybody's talking about it. The Lovebug radio program."

Suddenly, Ami exclaimed that the episode of Lovebug has just finished.

* * *

Minako was listening to a radio. It was the Lovebug program.

"Sometimes love is tricky. You are sometimes uncertain about the feelings. And sometimes scared to risk what you feel. But if that is the only thing that will make you happy, will you still look back at the regrets you had experience?"

Minako leans her chin down on the table.

"Love is pursuing your own happiness. No matter how many odds are against you, no matter how you hard it is to achieve it, you go along the path to fight for it. Love is all about risk."

"Oh, how love is so elusive to me…" She sighted.

"Minako!" Artemis called. "You're listening again in that radio"

"You know what, Artemis… I want to meet Miss Tamara!"

"But how!?" Artemis said. "Don't tell you're going to sneak on the radio station"

"No, I'm going to the promotional tour of Lovebug at Juuban Park on Sunday!"

* * *

Minako was again in the road going to Hikawa Shrine. She was listening to her pocket radio another Lovebug program again. Artemis is walking along with her.

"_Feelings are complicated. Some are true and some are false. Some feelings are not right and some are right but not meant for it is in the wrong time. That complicatedness of feelings hinders us in pursuing our own happiness. It makes us uncertain in exploring the love we feel. It makes us weak to face the pitfalls of love. It stops us to take risk. But in the end we know what we want to do…"_

Minako suddenly stop walking. Artemis' attention was caught.

"_The greatest mistake we make are risk we didn't take, if you think something will make you happy, then go for it so you live your life asking, what if and telling yourself, if only…"_

Minako sees again the man she bumped yesterday from a distance. He is sitting on the bench and pondering seriously as if he has a serious problem. She told Artemis about him. Artemis tells Minako that don't tell him that she is going to chase that guy.

"Artemis, look at him. He does look like have a problem. He is so serious"

"Let's leave him alone. It is not our business to solve his problem" Artemis suggested. "Let's go Minako! It's getting late."

Minako follows Artemis but her look goes with the man thinking seriously while sitting on the bench.

* * *

At Hikawa Shrine, the Inner Senshi were wondering where Minako went. Usagi arrives saying that she went to the promotional tour of Lovebug by DJ Tamara at the park. She told them that Minako left free passes for them to visit. The girls agreed to see the tour except Rei but she was force to follow them when everyone decided to see the Lovebug tour.

Meanwhile, Minako was hiding behind the shrubs and looking again at the man sitting in the bench from a distance. He was here yesterday too. I'm intrigued. Minako thought. He seems kind… and a likeable person.

* * *

At the park. The Inner Senshi arrive together with Artemis and Luna. Artemis has been wondering where Minako is seated. The promotional tour started.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you're Lovebug radio host… Miss Tamara Summers!" The audience roared in claps.

"Thank you, I am very much pleased to see you all." Miss Tamara started. "This is also the opportunity to thank all of the supporters of my radio program"

"Where's Minako?" Artemis murmured.

"Stay tune today because we ready lots of activities that you will surely enjoy." Then Miss Tamara went backstage and gave the program to the host.

"Minako, missed DJ Tamara" Makoto said. "Well, there's still time…"

Artemis sees Minako entering the park from a distance. He jumps out from Ami to her surprise. He went to Minako who is sneeking around.

"Mina-chan! Where have you been?"

"Artemis!"

"You missed the show. It started already!"

"I know!" Minako said. "But I will try to meet Miss Tamara personally"

"What?!" Artemis asked. "What are you going to do?"

"I will sneak in her dressing room, there" Minako pointed the tent.

"Staffs are only allowed there! You're getting yourself into trouble. Why don't we just go to the audience and wait-" Artemis stopped as Minako already went to the restricted areas. Artemis followed.

A woman with a long green hair arrived at the park. She went to the tent areas of the staffs, and then a security stopped her asking what her business is. She showed him her identification pass as a staff and she was allowed to enter. "My show is just going to start" She said.

Miss Tamara appeared again onstage. There was interview portion from the audience asking Miss Tamara. Then an advice session was held.

Meanwhile, Minako was hiding behind the walls to avoid the security. Where's Miss Tamara's tent? She thought.

Artemis was looking for Minako. He went under the sheets of one of the tents to rests when someone carried him suddenly.

"What a cute cat!"

Artemis froze and blushes.

* * *

Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna see the Inner Senshi in the promotional tour from outside.

"There seems to be no problem at all" Haruka said. "Sorry, I know it is not"

"Mamoru is in pain again" Michiru says as it shows in her Aqua Mirror. "Should we tell them?"

"The right time will come" Setsuna silently says.

Meanwhile, Minako went inside the tent and sees a woman with a red hair and wearing eyeglasses. "Hi, do you know where Miss Tamara's dressing room is?"

"Oh, sorry but she already left" she replied.

Minako then went to the Inner Senshi. They told Minako that the show has just finished and she missed it. She missed seeing Miss Tamara. Minako went frustrated. The others were talking how they enjoy the activities when suddenly Artemis arrives. Minako asked him where he had been. And he replied that he saw Miss Tamara.

"Where?" Minako asked Artemis. The cat pointed the van leaving the park saying that Miss Tamara was there. Minako became more frustrated. Artemis told her that it's fine. And that she can write her a letter to ask for her advices. But Minako suddenly went to the taxi and followed the van heading to the radio station. They were surprised.

* * *

Minako goes inside the radio station building and catches to see the DJ walking towards the stairs.

"Miss Tamara!" Minako says catching her breath from running. The woman turns around and Minako was surprised. It was the red-haired woman she saw earlier.

"Miss Tamara? You…" Minako says. "Why did you lie when I met you earlier? You're the famous DJ from Lovebug."

"The truth is that I'm really hiding my real identity." Miss Tamara says removing her eyeglasses. "I'm not avoiding the fans that chases me but I want to leave a kind of mystery to my personality. Hiding myself, was my way of having my own privacy and leave my life far from the DJ that the listeners used to know in the radio. I'm quite different from what I am in real life" She smiled.

Minako went silent.

"Honestly, I'm quite not used to have fans around me because of Lovebug" She says. "The promotional tour was a way for me to thank those people. I guess you missed the tour"

"Yes! That's why I want to meet you" Minako suddenly said.

"I guess like other avid-listeners you want to ask something" Miss Tamara says. "Right?"

Minako nooded. "The beauty of Love?" She uttered.

"The beauty of love?" Ms. Tamara repeated.

"Tell me, Ms. Tamara… How will you know if your feeling doesn't trick you to what you feel?"

"You mean, how you will know if it is love already" Ms. Tamara cleared. She smiled. "Honestly, I myself can't tell it if it is true or false"

"But why? You're a love advice DJ…" Minako sounded frustrated.

"It is difficult to tell. I myself have fall in love and yet it ended painfully. I myself was tricked by my feelings. It was that experience that motivates me to become a love advice DJ for young girls. Ms. Tamara narrated. "But you know what even if it ended painfully I never regret the happiness I felt during that time. It was then I realized that is the beauty of love - even it is a painful experience, the experience of risking your feelings to love someone is a happiness that you will never forget. It is a happiness that no one can surpass"

Minako smiles in relief after listening.

"I hope it enlightens you…" Ms. Tamara said.

"Stop this non-sense!" A girl called.

"Huh?" Ms. Tamara puzzled. "She's one of the staffs."

The girls revealed her real identity. "I am the second star of Deathsight Organization, Tourmaline!"

"Deathsight!?" Minako exclaimed then she was suddenly blasted by Tourmaline's Deadly Flowers.

"Nuisance! I only need your heart!" Tourmaline points Ms. Tamara. "Rise, quartz monster!"

"Uhhh…" Minako struggled. "That girl is one of the enemies. DJ Tamara is in danger… " She goes to the hidden corner and shows per transformation pen.

The quartz monster appears with plant resemblance. Tourmaline commands the monster to get DJ Tamera's heart crystal. But a bright light stops them. "Venus, Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Huh! Who are you!?"

"The real star of beauty!" Sailor Venus exclaims. "I won't let someone evil like you to just steal the heart of a kind heart person. Evil ones like you must be punish! I am the soldier of love and beauty, Sailor Venus"

"Venus Love-me chain!"

The monster evade the attack! "Haha…" Tourmaline laughed and leaned on the monster. "This is not just an ordinary quartz monster! This quartz monster is reinforced with my plant chemical extracts that I have experimented to make it powerful! This is a plant quartz monster!"

"Deadly butterflies!" Venus was knocked off. Then the Inner Senshi arrived. "So you bring your friends, eh… Deadly flowers!" All of the senshi were knocked off.

Ms. Tamara will escape the scene but suddenly the monster blocks her way and extracts her heart crystal! It then turns into a dark crystal and the monster grabs a hold of it. Tourmaline remarks that her project work and that Madame will be please. Ms. Tamara falls unconsciously to the ground. While the Inner Senshi were struggling in the ground and Tourmaline was about to collect the crystal, a ball of ice energy blast it and destroys her first dark crystal. Tourmaline was mad and upon seeing who it is. It was Sailor Earth.

Sailor Earth returned the crystal but the monster attacked her. Venus saved her by throwing a Venus Love-me chain and block the monster attack. Sailor Moon then uses the Moon Silver Crystal Ethereal Illumination to destroy the monster.

"My masterpiece! I can't believe it was destroyed…" Tourmaline mourns. "Senshi, you'll pay this for a very high price!"

"Deadly butterflies!" The senshi were distracted and when it stopped Tourmaline is gone. And Sailor Earth was gone too. DJ Tamara returns to her consciousness.

* * *

Later that night, Minako was heading home when she saw again the man she bumped the other day. He was sitting on the bench again. He was seriously thinking again and then he stares at the starry sky. Minako goes to him and sits on the other side of the bench.

"Huh?" The man with a blue hair remarked. "You're the girl-"

"Yeah, I was looking for you to return this" Minako hands the hanky to him. "I think its polite to give it back to you."

"I told you to keep it. It's yours and its fine for me. I know it is my fault the other day" He said apologetically. He then seriously looks up in the star-studded night sky.

"Do you have a problem?" Minako asked. "Maybe I can help…"

The man looked at Minako.


End file.
